Pokè-Academy: A Dating-Simulation
by Dating-Sim-Master
Summary: [Dating-Sim-Master Original Series] Going to a new school is a rather big change. Especially if you are one of the only pokèmon there yet to evolve! Travel side-by-side with Eva the Eevee as she tackles her new life at her new school. *Start out with Loner trait* *Average knowledged student* - First Dating Simulation
1. Week 1 - Day 1 - Part 1

Okay, My first EVER Fic on Fanfic Shores before it was closed down due to virus, was of one called Pokè-academy! It essentially goes through being sent to an academy for the last 4 years of school, I.E. Freshman year to Senior year, In the perspective of a young Feminine Eevee named Eva. From Freshman to Senior, this should hopefully be a great dating sim for all to enjoy.

To participate in choices, PM me what you choose. (I know there's a poll creation thing on this site, but I'm used to messages and reviews that include the selected choices. Okay?)

I'm actually kinda glad fanfic shores closed down, if you ever wished to ask me. I've wanted to get a good look into Fanfiction . Net, and I've ALSO wanted to revamp the story a bit. Along with that, fanfic shores people were kinda assholes. Yeah, On the forum, I have to admit, I was literally one of the only people who went on to come here. 1 or 2 went to WattPad, and literally everyone else just up and bailed the Fanfiction creation scene.

Though, I'm not surprised. Losing all of their work because of a virus. Luckily I kept mine on a flash drive.

Anyways, let's begin.

* * *

A small yawn of awakening broke out, and I began to stretch out my legs. As I finished with said stretching, I open my eyes to the rocky scene of the divisional I sat in, inside of the train, to make my way to my new school. Pokè-Academy.

Yeah, I'm surprised I even got in. The curriculum is supposed to be rather high for this school, and I just barely made the A-B Honor roll in 8th grade. I guess I'm a lucky one, huh?

The screech of P.A. blaring caused me to lower my ears. They're rather sensitive, and the last thing I would want is a ringing sound piercing through my ear drums for the next hour.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, NEXT STOP: POKÈ-ACADEMY. I REPEAT, NEXT STOP: POKÈ-ACADEMY"

Oh Arceus, That was louder than I would've hoped for.

*You learn that folding back your ears when the P.A. Blares in the train is relatively useless*

I hop off of the seat, and headbutt the bottom compartment, the little cubbies door opening, and allowing me to grab my stuff. I reach inside and bite down on the handle of my small purse.

I didn't bring much. Besides my Pokè-Ruck, and the money my mother and father gave me for my studies. I wouldn't be able to see them in a while, since I would be living in a dorm room on campus. I seriously hope I won't have to share a room.

*You discover your character is in association with the "Loner" trait*

Deciding to give my Pokè-Ruck a check up, I drop my bag and dig inside, managing to pick it up in between my 2 paws. I have to admit, It's hard as heck to work this thing.

/ A Pokè-Ruck is a small, portable device, in which Pokèmon use to communicate with one another from long distance locations \

I manage to turn it on on my own, and open up the message screen.

! 1 new message: Mom !

Mom: Hey honey. I hope your sure about doing this, cause right now there's no turning back whatsoever. Me and your father love and miss you already! Have a nice time.

I smile brightly.

*Mommy's girl*

The train slows to a stop, informing me that I don't have enough time to reply at the moment. I drop my Pokè-Ruck into my bag and pick the bag up once again. I smile as my divisional door opens, and I strut my way out of the train onto the platform. Many other students, probably almost 50, get off the train as well, though I am paid no mind.

While walking along the station, a Pokèmon that seems to be in a hurry rushes off of the train and bumps into me, causing us both to topple onto the ground as the train doors close.

"Ow!"

Me and the other state in hurt as I rub my head with my paw, which was of course the most harmed.

**CHOICE 1:**

**COMPLAIN TO THE RUSHING POKÈMON**

**APOLOGIZE / TAKE IT TO BE YOUR FAULT**

**DO NOT SAY A WORD**

* * *

Now, Do know, Each chapter won't be this short. I am one of those "start small, advance larger" kinda writers.

If you enjoyed part one of Pokè-Academy, please follow and favorite the story, along with me. If you have something to say, leave a review. If it is private, send a PM.

If you wish to vote, Send me a PM with your choice. If you are a guest, leave a review, and put your choice in the end of it.

Thank you all for reading.


	2. Week 1 - Day 1 - Part 2

**Results of choice 1-**

**Complain: 0%**

**Apologize: 0%**

**Say nothing: 0%**

**This answer will be defaulted to "Say nothing"**

**+10 points added to the "Loner" trait**

**110- Loner**

**100- Caring**

***Other traits to soon be added***

Okay everyone. The last turnout for votes obviously didn't turn out so well. Wether it was that no one wanted to vote, or no one could vote, I don't know. But, This time I will put up a poll for choice.

* * *

I do not say a word to the Pokèmon, and it seems that the pokèmon does the same, grabbing his/her items and running off. Though it looks like he dropped something.

Before grabbing my stuff, I pick up the dropped item.

_**ID #: 7391759937**_

_**Name: Flame Aristenburg**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Type: Fire**_

_**Species: Ninetails**_

_**Year (1 - 4): 3 - Junior**_

_**Hobby: Running**_

_**Quote: "Gotta go fast!"**_

_**Main Trait: Outgoing**_

_***If you would like to participate a character into the story, please send me a PM with this information - This is my way of making this different then the fanfic shores version***_

I stare at the ID card for a few moments, before dropping it down onto the ground. It wasn't a windy day today anyway, so hopefully it wouldn't fly away before she noticed it would be gone and runs back to get it.

I finish gathering all of my items, and pick it up with my mouth, then begin to make a walk away from the train station. Once outside of it, I find walking through a large park, far in the distance looked to be the school.

I take moments at a time to look around. Pokemon walking around, talking under a tree, playing with others, this place looks amazing. The only difference between all of these Pokemon and me is that I haven't evolved yet, or I have an evolution that I could evolve into.

Surprisingly enough, this caught much unwanted attention from Pokemon aroundin the park. Of course I would catch attention with others, I mean I SOOOO wanted the attention.

**+10 points added to the "Sarcasm" trait**

**110- Loner**

**100- Caring**

**10- Sarcasm**

I simply try my best to ignore their stares and continue down the pathway. I soon make it to the other side of the park, which decreased the amount of people staring, and added a huge relief!

I notice a large map over by a building and practically run over to it.

Taking a look, I see that Year 1/Freshman dorms are about half a mile away. Great. More walking. Of course, I memorize where I'm supposed to go, and walk the whole way over. As soon as I arrive I walk inside.

I remember being told by my mom before I left that my dorm should be on the first floor, and it should be number 123.

I skim around the long corridor until I find my room number. I put an ear against the door to try and hear anyone that may be in there.

Snoring.

Yep, I have a dormmate.

I sigh and open the door slowly, When it's opened wide enough I sneak in and close the door back behind me.

The dorm looks rather small.

A small green room, with 2 beds (Like large versions of dog beds), and a minifridge, and a door that leads to a bathroom. Well, I won't even have to bother about unpacking.

Whoever my dormmate is had his blanket completely over him. Such a sleepy head.

I go toward the available bed and drop my bag next to it, before crawling into the bed and curling up in the middle, deciding to take a little cat nap before I would have to get my schedule at the front office.

~4 hours later~

Day 1 - Late Evening

I had woken up an hour ago, and decided to take a bath. After the short bath, I got prepared, and went straight to the front office.

And now, here I am.

I just walked inside, and already saw mons around the office, this time I was paid no mind. Thank you very much.

I walk up to the desk, and literally have to hop my front legs up onto the desk to be seen, and lower my tail, so no one would think I was presenting myself.

The Ambipom sitting there immediately catches my eye.

"Hello there. You must be Eva."

How did she know my name already?

"Uh, Yes... How did you know I was Eva?"

"Oh please, It was pretty obvious since you're the only Eevee on record ever coming to the academy, much less enrolled currently."

I am?

"I'm the only Eevee?"

"Of course. I mean, there are plenty of eeveeloutions on campus, but you are the first one to arrive as an Eevee."

"Well... That's interesting... I guess..."

"Oh trust me, it is."

With one of her other arms, she reaches back to grab a paper, then drawing it back and handing it to me.

"Here's your schedule. Look it over, and if there are any classes you would like changed, or switched around, just ask me. We tried to get you as many of the electives you requested as possible."

I nod and walk over to a seat, schedule in mouth, then put the schedule down on a seat next to mine and begin to read it.

Monday-

Biology : Room 2367 : Building 2 Floor 3 : Ms. Whitney : Miltank

Lunch

Journalism : Room 2525 : Building 2 Floor 5 : Ms. Roxanne : Probopass

Tuesday-

History : Room 2145 : Building 2 Floor 1 : Mr. Surge : Raichu

Lunch

Aquatics : Room 32 : Building 3 : Ms. Mister : Psyduck

Wednesday-

Gym : Room 31 : Building 3 : Coach Brawly : Hariyama

Lunch

Literature : Room 2222 : Building 2 Floor 2 : Mrs. Sabrina : Alakazam

Thursday-

Algebra : Room 2438 : Building 2 Floor 4 : Mr. Wallace : Milotoc

Lunch

Free Period : Anywhere : No Teacher

Friday-

Agriculture : Room 41 : Building 4 : Mrs. Iris : Haxorus

Lunch

Free Period : Anywhere : No Teacher

**Choice 2-**

**I want a change (PM What you want to change)**

**Keep it the way it is**

* * *

Remember everyone, this one is going up on poll on my profile, so please vote! If you vote on change, please PM what you want the changes to be.

Also, If you want to introduce a character, just send a PM/Review with the "ID Info" filled out. Thank you!

Happy simming!


End file.
